Tales of the Wind
Summary Plot Characters Prologue ND1980: Another planet is created if the planet Auldrant were to fail. This planet will be known as Aulknost (The land of a lighter peace). One child shall be born with another alike him but split away. The children will be called the one of pure innocence (Leon) and the one of pure hatred (Devon). Their last names will be destined to be (Ralls) along with their father. Their father and other will be the light for all (Roly) and the kind soul (Trina). ND1990: 2 years will pass and the kind soul will pass away leaving the light for all to lead himself into despair. He’ll change his name into Refuses to except (Roly) Loneliness (Cohen) and treat his child poorly since the death has him in endless shock. As more things change, the last straw draws closer to the one of pure hated as his hate continues to build up. On Remday the 12th, Midnight, he will betray his other half and lie to the others around him. Chapter 1: As The Score Says Remday the 12th, 12:00 pm Guard 1: Hey! Pest! *opens the cell* Wake up, Devon! Master Leon wishes to spend time with you… Now get up! Young Devon: Alright alright! No need to shout… *gets up from the floor, walks past the guard mumbling* (Outside) Young Leon: Devon! *smiles and hugs Devon* what took you so long? Young Devon: *hugs back* Blame the guard… all he did was shout… Young Leon: *lets go* I’ll talk to him later with Father, ok? Young Devon: *smiles a bit* Thanks… *stomach growls* Damn… Young Leon: You hungry? Don’t they feed you? Young Devon: *looks away* … Let’s just… *looks back at Leon* play a game… Young Leon: What game would that be? Young Devon: Hmm… *thinking for a while and looks back to Leon* How about chefs? Young Leon: Ok… Who cooks? Young Devon: You… I’ll be the taste tester. both of them go into the kitchen; Leon cooks four meals and brings it out to Devon Young Leon: Here you go! *hands it to Devon* Young Devon: Thanks. *scarfs it all* Not bad, Leon… Guard 1: *barges through the doors* Hey!! You shouldn’t be eating! *looks at Leon* Did you cook this for him, Master Leon?! Young Leon: Uhh… *shaking* Young Devon: *Mind: I can’t let him take the blame…* I did it… Guard 1: *growls* Then you’re going back to your “bed”! *grabs Devon and drags him* (Back at the cell) Guard 1: *throws Devon in harshly* that’s all the time you get to be outside for cooking again! Young Devon: *snaps and growls demonically at the guard* that’s enough!! You damn bastards have kept me in here for long enough!! I outta slaughter you all! ground starts to tremble under the guard as the guard calls for help. Guard 2: *runs to the 1st guard as quick as he can* what’s the hell is the matter? Guard 1: Get that medicine here now! This demon is about to lose it! Ruby: Here! Now silence, you!*takes out the needle and stabs it in Devon’s arm; leaves the room after the needle did it’s job* Young Devon: *screams in pain* Ah! Guard 1: You need to stay calm! *closes the cell, forgetting to lock it; He then walks away and is gone for a bit* Young Devon: *pushes the cells open* this time… there will be no one to stop me…. *eyes glow red* ???: Devon? Young Devon: Syed… what are you-? Young Syed: I know you’re angry so… I thought this might help… *takes out a fonic glyph book* Young Devon: You’re going to help me? Young Syed: We are friends, right? *hands it to Devon* I’ve already inscribed a strong glyph on Leon’s back… just read that to figure out how to trance him, ok? Young Devon: *shakes Syed’s hand and thanks him* He needs to trust you too… whenever we meet… I need you to act like you hate me… Young Syed: *smiles at Devon* Done and done…. Good luck… goes to Leon’s bedroom while he’s asleep by himself for the first time. Devon opens the front door and hides where Leon can’t see him and scares him. Leon wakes up quickly and runs out of the castle scared out of his mind. Before anyone can get to Leon’s room, Devon quickly changes his hair and clothes to look like Leon. Roly: Leon! You ok? Young Devon: I’m fine… Guard 1: That monster escaped, your Majesty. Roly: As long as it was Devon and not Leon, I’m fine… Sleep well, Leon… *closes the door* Young Devon: *looks around upset after hearing what Roly said; shakes it off and grins evilly* We’ll see… (With Leon) Young Leon: *screaming as monster continue to beat him up, he runs away but looks so confused and cries* ???: Hmm… Looks like luck is in my hands… *walks up to Leon* Are you alright, young one? Young Leon: Huh? *looks up to see a man with black hair and gold eyes... The clothes he wear are of Geltos but he didn’t mind.* Who are you? ???: I’ll tell you when we are in a safer place… outside is not the place. two walk into a cave where two females and two other males where waiting. They all crowd Leon trying to make sure he’s ok and breathing. ???: Oh my… is this one ok? He looks so scared… and his clothes are ripped… Poor thing… ???: I’m sure he’s fine, Marcy… Can you speak, little guy? Young Leon: Y-yes… *he replied nervously but smiled a bit to know that the people cared* Marcy: Let me get you a towel… we’ll get you clothes in a bit… Rachael, go find him some fresh clothes please? Rachael: Sure… *walks away* the two females left, another male stepped forward and looked at Leon puzzled. ???: Hmm? He looks different, right? ???: I guess so but it depends on our friend… Young Leon: *he looked at them puzzled then asked the man with black hair a question* Umm… Sir? ???: Hmm? What’s wrong? Young Leon: Can… May I know your name? ???: *looks around* Why certainly… I am Zeph… Zeph Galpin… The two that were here was Marcy and Rachael. ???: I am Vinstorio… Young Leon: *smiles* I’m Leon Ralls… Zeph: *Mind: Hmm… seems we have the wrong child… then again we can use this to our advantage…* Nice to meet you, Leon… Rachael: *whispers at Zeph: This isn’t Devon… I hope you have an explanation* Zeph: *whispers back: I’ll explain later. * Young Leon: *sees Zeph and Vinstorio whispering* Whatcha talking about? Zeph: Oh nothing… Leon… we don’t know where your home is so we were wondering if you’d like to stay with us for the time being? Young Leon: I don’t know where my home is either but… Vinstorio: Do not worry yourself. You will be safe with us…. after all… Zeph did save you. Zeph: What do you say… will you stay? Young Leon: Yeah… I mean I have nowhere else to go… Marcy: *puts a towel over Leon* Good… I don’t want you to get sick… you gonna be ok? Young Leon: Y-yes… thank you. Rachael: I made you some new clothes… once you wake up tomorrow, you can try it on, ok? Zeph: Marcy… you were a mother right? Could you take care of Leon then? We’ll train him equally but you must be the mother to him, ok? Marcy: I am a mother not was… yes I’ll take care of him… Zeph: Good… Rachael… Sir… A moment of time you’re time if you will… are leave but Marcy and Leon. They enter a meeting hall with sound-proof walls. Zeph steps forward towards Vinstorio and Marcy. Zeph: I must apologize for this accident. With his hair and such similarities, I assumed he was Devon. Vinstorio: Don’t be… We can use this to our advantage… The score did say the one of pure hatred will betray the one of innocence so with this mistake, we’ll ruin the score and be able to do our plan without hassle. Rachael: But they’ll know that he’s Leon… we’ll need a disguise… Zeph: Simple… I’ll go retrieve the sacred bells left by Siren the Goddess… Those bells are said to create alter egos that you can implant traits into their minds but we’ll have to gain the trust of Leon for the bells to actually work… Rachael: Why? Zeph: Their mind has to be open to letting us use it… That’s the why Siren made the bells… Rachael: So they work only with trust…Damn… That sucks… I wish it was easier… Vinstorio: But this is good… Rachael: Huh? Vinstorio: Wouldn’t that mean that the trait he’d best have is loyalty? Zeph: Now that you mention it…. yes… I do believe so. He would be as loyal as to lay down his life for you and your morals, sir… Vinstorio: Well then… get to work… The faster we do this the better… (The Next Day) Leon: *runs outside; giggling* Marcy: Leon! Sweetie! You’re not supposed to run outside… Leon: *giggles* But Nanna! Why not be outside? It’s so pretty! Zeph: That’s enough, Leon… Marcy: Zeph! Leon: Huh? But… Zeph… Zeph: You can play outside when you’re older… you won’t want bandits or bad guys to take you, right? Leon: Never… I don’t want no bad guy to get me… *looks down upset* Zeph: I’ll let you play outside today if you finish your training, ok? Leon: Really? *faces lights up* Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hugs Zeph* Zeph: You welcome… Now then… Marcy… help him with his training, ok? Marcy: Y-yes sir… intense training for 6 hours, Leon is taken inside. With the bells in hand, Zeph hopes for the best. He writes a fonic glyph inside the bells the traits that Vinstorio requested… Strong, brave, loyal, murderous, blindly follows orders, smart, strong-willed, heartless, and cruel. With that, he uses water fonons to activate the bells at Leon. Leon screams in pain as the traits are being written into his mind. Everything in his mind is darkness now as he screams out in pain. A strange kid is shown before Leon as he gets locked up inside of his own mind and the strange child steps forward as Leon fades out. Zeph smiles as he knows the bells have completed their job. What stands before him now is not a shy kid but a strong looking child with eyes of gold (Leon’s are aqua) and scars under both eyes. Zeph: Yes… They worked… Thank the score it did… Can you speak? ???: Yeah… why? *He spoke in a cold tone like Vinstorio wanted* Zeph: Perfect… Master Vinstorio will be pleased… You’ll need a name though ???: Hmm… How about Straid? Zeph: Straid? The bloody child of gold? Are you sure? Straid: Yes… My eyes are gold… Aren’t they? *grins at Zeph* Zeph: Hmph… yes… they are… *fake smiles* (Mind: This might get annoying) Vinstorio: *walks back in* Ahh… well done, Zeph. You have my thanks. Zeph: Thank you, sir… He wishes to be called Straid. Vinstorio: Straid, huh? Not a bad name for him… *looks at Straid* I am Vinstorio… I shall be your mentor and master from now on. Straid: *bows* as you wish, master Vinstorio. Category:Tales Series Franchise Category:Tales of the Wind Characters Category:Fan Video Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Videogame Storylines Category:Rated Teen Category:Xbox One Games Category:3DS Games